Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)/@comment-26999065-20151018023950
From what I've seen in Texas parts 1 and 2, and some previews, I'm fairly sure Riley is still in love with Lucas, but still suffering from the belief the only way she can keep him forever is to have a sibling-like relationship with him. So, if true, she is keeping her true feelings about Lucas a secret. She loves Maya, too, and erroneously (I think) believes Maya loves Lucas, so Riley can get both things she wants. She can make Maya happy (giving her Lucas by stepping back herself, making that selfless sacrifice) and keep Lucas, too, but only as a brother - and have him forever the same way Eric still has Rachel while Jack lost Rachel. But it won't work. Riley loves Lucas and she'll find she cannot build her relationships based upon a lie - the idea she's O.K. with being just friends with Lucas. It won't last. It'll tear her apart if that goes on too long. But now I don't see clearly a clean moment where this will resolve into a Riley/Lucas pairing in a single episode. But that may be a good thing. We like drama, and the show goes on. I can't tell you how many shows hit the skids once the romantic tension was resolved and everybody lost interest - will they, won't they, when might they? It keeps people watching - until those questions are answered, and then, meh. So the confusion will probably go beyond Texas part 3. Disappointed Lucas didn't actually kiss Maya, but I think it's weird she's acting like what he did (holding her face briefly) was almost the equivalent. It's not, and I think it's weird Lucas doesn't want Riley to find out. It's not a big deal. Maya is relived her secret is out - that she thinks Riley and Lucas are like siblings, and maybe any romantic relationship between them might almost be incestuous - but I don't think her secret was that she had feelings for Lucas, as Riley thought. She likes him - yeah - but not romantically - but like a brother. She may not know just how yet since she's never had a boyfriend or a brother, but she finds Riley and Lucas to be a lot alike, and she thinks of Riley as a sister, so, ergo, that would make Lucas her brother. In time, she'll figure that out. In the meantime, there's still tension in the air and all the more reason to watch to see how it'll pan out. I even hope season 3 will be assured since many will want to keep watching to find out. Very interesting moment when Lucas asked, "What if I don't think of us as brother and sister?" or something like that. A cut away to Maya seems to show that she is heartbroken to learn for sure Lucas loves Riley, but not as a brother, and maybe, therefore, does not love her, Maya. I think this is just misdirection and teasers again, to keep the fires of doubt burning. OR, possibly, Maya just felt crestfallen and sad that somehow she was the cause of Riley putting Lucas in the frieendzone and losing out on some happiness. Maya does not want to be the cause of any pain for Riley or Lucas, so maybe that's why she looked that way. Riley tells Maya she "Stepped back." I'm not sure what that means. Did Maya step back from Lucas so Riley could have him? Is that what Riley thinks? And when did Maya step back? Episode 1 on the subway? Funny, but curious Riley insists her dad is teaching them from "beyond the grave." When did Cory die? The Judy/Tombstone misdirect was obvious, even before the reveal, but the parallels shouldn't be ignored. But I wouldn't think the Judy/Riley or Tombstone/Maya comparison would indicate which one Lucas would end up with. Funny moments, good song, other stuff, but one page is enough speculation for now. We'll see what we'll see come Sunday night.